Trusting Love
by Kagome Fan1690
Summary: Yusaku gets enough courage to ask Kyoko out. Find out how it goes and what will happen after. In the end can they trust each other’s love?Disclaimer This is my 1st Fan Fiction on Masion Ikkoku so please review and be nice. Well I hope u like it!
1. Dreaming

A/N sorry that I have to do this to u but I just changed the chapters a bit now there are 2 instead of 1 and I want to give a HUGE thank you to my only reviewer THANK YOU P-Chan Lova026!

Disclaimer- This is my 1st Fan Fiction on Masion Ikkoku so please review and be nice. Masion Ikkoku does not belong to me the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Tear

**Trusting Love**

**Prolog **

Yusaku gets enough courage to ask Kyoko out. Find out how it goes and what will happen after. In the end can they trust each other's love?

One hot summer day Yusaku was practicing the line he was going to say to Kyoko.

"_Kyoko will you go out with me? How about tomorrow night at Dimagio's I'll drive. Can you be ready at six? YES! That's the line!" _

When he went home Kyoko was sweeping the deck. He walked up very slow and was starting to sweat. He said

" _Kyo…Kyoko will you you go out with me tomorrow night, at six"(please say yes)" _

"_YES ! I've been waiting for you to ask me."_

(At Dimagio's)

"_WOW! You look great I love your dress" _

For the 1st time Kyoko was really nervous and did not know what to say but she was kind like she always was and she knew she had to say some thing so she said

"_Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" _

They were both blushing and smiling at each other. When their food came they just looked at each other as they ate. This was the longest conversation they have had in a long time. The best part was that it was just them and the other tenants had not followed them yet.

When dinner was over Yusaku paid for dinner even though Kyoko insisted that she pay. When they left they had decided to walk instead of having Yusaku drive. It was the cutest thing you ever saw because Kyoko and Yusaku were holding hands.

When they got back to Masion Ikkoku they felt very nervous and went to their apartments. They slept thinking about how every thing went

Chapter One

Dreaming

Yusaku was sleeping heavily and his dream was like this.

"_Kyoko thank you for the wonderful evening would you like to come over to my place for a drink" _

"_Yes I would. If I fall asleep will you leave me and don't carry me to my apartment o.k. Because, I want to spend a lot of time with you." _

"_I was thinking that we should go on more dates because I love you and I also think that we should spend a lot of time together if not more." "Would you like a beverage to drink you name it I'm sure I got it." _

"_I thought you would never ask I would like a beer if you have it" _

"_So what it one thing that you liked about are date?" _

"_I liked the fact that you did not ask a lot of questions and if you did they were not very personal. You are very romantic because you held my hand when we walked home and that was not my idea. But there is one thing that I want to tell you I…"_

_There was a weird pause and then Yusaku decided that he should say some thing even if she was not finished._

"_Man, that was a good thing you told me that but I'm sorry what were you saying?" _

"_I was trying to say was that I…I…"_

All of a sudden he woke up and never got to finish his great dream. (I wonder what she was trying to say to me maybe one day she will)

Kyoko on the other hand could not sleep she could only think about her night with Yusaku, she loved him so much she wished that they could have kissed before the got to Masion Ikkoku. That is all she could think about. It was 5:00a.m. When she finally fell asleep she knew that she would have to get up in a couple of hours, she figured a few hours of sleep could do her good.

When morning came around Yusaku had awoken so happy that he decided to make breakfast for every one that wanted some. He had made warm pancakes, sausage, hashbrowns, and eggs. He had a buffet he even included the drinks he had hot coffee, milk, and apple juice/orange.

Kyoko was surprised she thought that he could not cook but she told her self that you can be wrong and I guess she was right. It was the best food she had had in a long time. The other tenants thought it was all some big joke because they had no idea that they even went on a date so they were laughing there heads off. Kyoko wanted to tell Yusaku something but she did not know how he would react to it so she did not say anything but she was thinking (I love Yusaku! I love him so much!)

hey that's it for now but ill update later


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK sorry for such a late update but it will be a little longer. I am right now working on updating Trusting Love I hope now that I am older it will be better but I can't guarantee that it will be better I hope u don't mind it being a little OC if you do just let me know with a comment ok? Thank you all for reading it I hope really that it will be better than before. I would have updates sooner but we got a new computer and all of my files got deleted so chapter 2 will be a little different than I had planned. Well g2g but I hope that with in the next few weeks I will have a chapter up for you. Again thanx to**


End file.
